Going Under
by pottergrl15
Summary: This is a Rebel fanfic, pg13 for some scenes, What if Tess got fed up with trying to talk to Max, so she sings him a song at a talent show.
1. Talent Show

Disclaimer: I do not own any Evanescence song or characters in this story.  
  
A/N: This is the 1st in a series of pretty much the same event but different scenes, it will be made clear later what I am talking about.  
  
"Going Under"  
  
It was the 20th of February, a Friday, and there was a sign posted at the front of the high school. The students had all gathered around it to catch a glimpse at what it said:  
  
TALENT SHOW AUDITIONS AND SIGN-UPS TODAY AFTER SCHOOL IN THE  
AUDITORIUM. ALL WHO WISH TO DO AN ACT PLEASE COME.  
  
"A talent show?" Isabel Evans asked the girls next to her.  
  
"Yeah I guess that suggestion Alex made finally came through." Tess Harding replied.  
  
"This will be horrible," Isabel stated, "Our school has no talent at all, well, except for Maria, but that's only one person."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tess said as they started walking down the hall. Isabel and Tess were not the best of friends, at least they weren't till Isabel and her brother Max, and their friend Michael found out that Tess was the fourth Alien, the one they needed to complete the 4 square. "You should have seen some of the people at my old schools."  
  
The three friends disliked Tess a great deal because she finished the 4 square, she (at least in her view of how they saw her) was the disrupter of peace. Showing up out of the blue and dumping some destiny mumbo jumbo crap on them all. It pretty much screwed up Max, Isabel, and Michael's life just to see her everyday. When she arrived she explained to the pod squad that there was a war on Antar, their home planet, they were needed there. But the three had lives on earth that they didn't want to give up, "Selfish," Tess thought as she walked to her locker, "Wanting to keep three normal lives at the risk of tens of thousands." She looked up and saw the Max Evans, the reincarnate of her past love, King Zan. She sighed; he was with his human, Liz Parker. Though she never told anyone just the thought of Max and Liz together caused her pain. Her and Max used to be soooo in love back on Antar, before they died, and were sent to Earth, copied. It broke her heart every time she saw them together, sitting by each other, holding hands, kissing, well doing anything together. She slammed her locker shut and walked to class. The slam was feeble though, it seemed that ever since she came to Roswell her strength had been going, it got worse everyday, but "Oh here's a shocker" no one noticed, not even her love, Max, who was too engrossed with Liz at the moment to notice anything. Tess felt a sharp pain in her side as she saw them lip lock; BATHROOM was all she thought as she fled down the hall.  
  
"See," she said to her self after flushing the toilet, "I do get sick at the thought of them." She laughed bitterly to herself, how much longer could she wear her strong face before the pain caused her to pass out?  
  
~*~  
"Not that long," Tess thought to herself as she lay in the nurse's office, it was 7th period just after gym. "I hate gym."  
  
Tess had been playing volleyball with the rest of her co. ed. Class when she saw Max and Liz throwing goo-goo eyes at one another. That was when she started to feel lightheaded. But she brushed it off as nothing, just the work out she was getting, she knew she should have eaten something at lunch, but the sight of Max feeding Liz made her loose her appetite. The headache was getting worse, making her more light headed. She was holding her head; no one came to ask if she was ok. No one liked her, no one. She looked up, searching for the coach, she met something unexpected. Max was staring at her almost worriedly; Tess tried to give him a small smile but then the [pounding in her head got to her as she passed out.  
  
The next thing she knew, Tess was lying in the nurse's office. She sat up slowly, and started to rub her temples the headache was subsiding.  
  
"May I go on to class now?" she asked the nurse.  
  
"I suppose so," she answered handing her a pass.  
  
Tess gladly accepted it and walked off, she needed to get her books. Just as she was about to turn the corner to her locker she heard a noise coming form the infamous Eraser Room. Curiosity got the better of her and she slowly opened the door, and stood rooted to the spot at the scene in front of her, Max and Liz in a heated Lip Lock. From her point of view it looked as if Max was about to hit second base, she closed the door. She got to her locker, grabbed her books, but then ran blindly to the bathroom, the one place she could cry in that whole god forsaken school.  
  
~*~  
The 8th period bell rang, "I suppose I should at least go to that class," she thought, pulling her self up, "Isabel might be worried."  
  
She was walking slowly down the hall to her 8th and final class of the day, that was till she was knocked down by someone coming around the corner. She quickly grabbed her books and stood up with the outstretched hand of the brick wall she ran into. "OH NO" she thought as flesh met flesh, "MAX". She looked up already knowing who knocked her over.  
  
"Sorry Tess," Max said holding out his hand, receiving shocks up his arm when she accepted.  
  
"Don't be," she said simply, trying to walk away, but he followed.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked gently, shocking Tess enough to look at him, he was worried? About her? "You gave is a scare back there."  
  
"Right," she said sarcastically, "But yeah I... I'm fine." After a moment of pause she turned to Max, "Why don't you love me?" she then clamped her hand to her mouth, that wasn't what she meant to say.  
  
"I told you already Tess," he said, "I love Liz."  
  
"But you once loved me! Why can't you try again?"  
  
"Because I just can't, I love LIZ, not you!"  
  
"But I LOVE YOU!" she practically shouted.  
  
"But I don't Love you! I DIDN'T LAST WEEK! I DON'T NOW! I NEVER WILL!" He shouted grabbing her arms and slightly shaking her, but just as suddenly let go when he realized that he was enjoying the shocks he received from the contact, "Um...I...I need to find Liz." He ran off.  
  
Tess sighed. And entered the classroom, hoping for a quick period.  
  
~*~  
  
The period went by surprisingly quick, and Tess soon found her self at her locker, again seeing Max and Liz together. Her heart broke, again, for what must have been the trillionth time. Didn't Max see how much pain he put her through but not remembering her? Doesn't he know what it's like to love someone and not have them remember loving you? Didn't he know what it felt like to have the one person you love, love another? "No," she said under her breath, "I need to leave, I don't want to feel it anymore."  
  
"Feel what anymore?" Isabel asked walking up to her.  
  
"Nothing," Tess lied, "Jus t sick of being tired, I really need to get some sleep." But in truth she was thinking, "How can I tell them what I'm going through?"  
  
They started to walk to the exit of the school, and were passing Max, Liz, and Maria when...  
  
"Whore" Maria coughed, "Bitch" "Slut" Liz coughed.  
  
Tess was too tired to care about them anymore; she was hurt when she noticed that Max and Isabel did nothing to stop them.  
  
"Hey Is why don't you go on home I need to ask my 7th period teacher what I missed." Tess said, remembering that she missed that period.  
  
"Sure see ya tomorrow." Isabel said walking off.  
  
As Tess walked back down the hall she over heard Maria and Liz talking about the talent show, using her alien hearing she heard them...  
  
"So is the famous Maria going to make an appearance at the show?" Liz asked.  
  
"No, I can't," Maria said glumly, "Mom wants to have a bonding trip next Friday, so I can'. But you have to go to let me know all the bad acts that I couldn't save." The laughed as they walked away.  
  
Just then, Tess got an idea; she did a 180 and headed to the auditorium.  
  
~*~  
  
The time of the Talent Show was coming in close as Max, Liz, Michael, Alex, Kyle, and Isabel sat sown in the audience. Isabel called Tess earlier that evening to invite her, much to the dismay of Liz, but Tess declined, she said she was doing something important, but told Isabel to pay attention to the show.  
  
It was starting now, Group after group, song, after song, band after band. Act one was all right to Isabel, the second act was good so far. It was about half way through the second act when the announcer came out on stage.  
  
"Up next we have Tess Harding, singing a song dedicated to a select group in the audience, a certain boy actually. She would like us to say that you know who you are and she hopes that this explains some things, what ever they are..."  
  
As soon as he walked off of the stage, the curtains opened and there stood Tess in a simple knee length blue dress, her hair now slightly wavy hanging freely. She was a vision of beauty; Max couldn't take his eyes off of her. A song, Going Under, by Evanescence started to play. Tess looked out into the audience and spotted Max, her eyes never seemed to leave his as she sung her song. Her voice was just as beautiful as her at that moment. Max watched...  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
...As Tess sat crying for Nasendo...As Ava sat crying for her kingdom...As Tess sat crying for Max...  
  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
...As Tess was put trough the battle for her mind in NY...As Ava was found severely injured by Kivar barely living attempting to sacrifice herself to save Zan...As Tess tried to talk to Max about the past...  
  
(I'm going under)  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
...As he saw what Tess saw everyday, him and Liz, he felt her heart break, her pain...As Ava sat waiting for Zan to return home safe...As Tess put up with Liz...  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
...As Tess threw up in the bathroom...As Ava cried for Zan to come home...As Tess was growing weaker...  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
...As Tess watched out for Max, protecting him...As Ava spent time with her husband...As Tess stayed with him in his times of need...  
  
Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
...All of Tess's dreams of him pass though his mind...As Ava dreamed of Zan...As Tess was raised by Nasendo, being told stories of her home planet...  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
...As Tess had to stand far from him to control herself...As Ava watched Zan before meeting him...As Ava was killed...  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowing in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
...As Tess cried for him at night...As Ava watched her kingdom crumble...As Tess was turned on, as she was pushed away by himself...  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
...As Max yelled at her, forsaking their love...As Zan comforted Ava...As he watched Tess walk away from Roswell...she wanted to leave...  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breath I can't keep going under  
  
...As Tess's heart broke every minute...As Ava wept for her husband before she died...As Tess struggled to keep hope alive everyday...As his memories of Zan Returned...  
  
The song ended, Tess was in tears, she walked off the stage, her eyes never leaving Max's.  
  
The group was speechless, Max got up to leave; he had to get to Tess before she left. He just had to, he lost her once, he wasn't going to loose her again.  
  
"Max," Liz said, grabbing his arm, and following him into the hallway, "Where are you going?"  
  
Max ripped his arm free, "I need to find Tess."  
  
"Why would you want to find her?" Liz asked, "She's just a little alien slut who..."  
  
"I need to go to her," He said, "I have to stop her from..."  
  
"What did she do to you?" Liz asked frantically, "Did she mind warp you or something? You love me remember, not her, ME!"  
  
"NO!" Max shouted at her. That was when he realized it was true; he didn't love Liz, He Loved Tess. Now it was even more imperative that he find her.  
  
He ran down the hall, leaving Liz calling after him. He ran outside into the night looking for her, he ran around to the side of the school, she wasn't there. He got into his car and drove into the night hoping to find his love.  
  
~*~  
  
The park was his last chance. He got out of his car and ran blindly into the park, he started heading to a certain bench, as if something was calling him there. There she was, sitting there in the lamp light. She looked pale, sad, sick, and tired. Max ran up to her.  
  
It took Tess a moment to realize that someone was standing in front of her. She looked up into Max's brown eyes that held an emotion that she had never seen in them before, at least not in this lifetime, Love.  
  
Max kneeled down in front of her and slowly reached out a hand to her face, then bringing her face closer and closer to his.  
  
Their lips met and stars exploded inside their heads, Flash after Flash followed, showing everything about each other. Only the lack of Oxygen forced Max to break the kiss. He moved to sit next to Tess on the bench, keeping his arms around her, she leaned onto him, and they stayed that way, holding each other in the darkness, but neither one noticing that it was dark, only that they were together now and forever. 


	2. AN

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF MY STORY SO FAR????  
  
I WAS THINKING OF HAVING KYLE OR LIZ FIND THEM IN THE PARK ASLEEP, BUT I'M NOT TO SURE WHAT TO DO AFTER THAT??? WHAT DO YOU THINK??? 


	3. The Park

Hey, I'm alive. I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, I was swamped with homework, tests, midterms, and HSPA reviews. But I will try to update regularly…let me know what you think about this chapter…enjoy.

The sun rose slowly, the dim rays of the morning light shinning dimly on the two lovers asleep on the green park bench. Max awoke slowly feeling more warm and alive than ever. He looked down at the frail girls still sleeping in his arms as the events of last night came back to him. A smile graced his face; she looked so angelic, so peaceful as she slept. Max couldn't help but lay there unmoving, so as not to wake her. But slowly she did.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey yourself," he replied brushing a piece of hair off her face. He leaned forward, laying a kiss on her forehead. She shivered slightly. "You cold?" He asked, arms tightening around her.

"Not anymore," she sighed, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his scent, trying to make the moment last as long as possible. She had gotten her hopes up for her and Max so much in the past months, she barely had any left.

As if sensing her fear, Max lifted her face to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said not looking him in the eye.

He tilted her head back to him, "You can't lie to me Tess, I know you too well." And indeed he did, he knew her better than anyone. "What's wrong?"

Tess sighed, "Is this for real?" she asked, fear shining in her bright blue eyes.

Max studied her face for a moment longer before smiling, and leaning down for a long slow kiss. "Yes," he replied.

Tess beamed, throwing her arms around his neck. Max leaned in again, as they shared another kiss…

"YOU BITCH!" Tess went flying away from Max as Liz ran over to them, her extended hand glowing green. (kind of like in season three) She stared a moment at her hand before going after Tess again. "What did you do to Max!"

"N…nothing," Tess groaned trying to get back up.

"LIZ!" another voice called, "Stop it!" Kyle called running up to her, and grabbing her so that she couldn't hurt Tess anymore than she already was.

"KYLE LET GO!" Liz called struggling against the jock as Max ran to Tess checking on her. "She mind warped him! I know it!"

"No she didn't!" he said trying to calm her down. He knew that Tess was far too weak to try to mind warp anyone to the extent that would have been needed on Max.

"BUT SHE DID!" Liz yelled again.

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" Kyle yelled one more time.

Liz stopped struggling enough for Kyle to let her go. She stood there glaring at Tess, "I don't know what you did to him, but I will find out." Then she walked off.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kyle walked over to where Max was holding Tess. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied, "After all, I've been through worse. Right?"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." He pause a moment, "You…uh…haven't had any more attacks…have you?"

Tess shook her head, "No."

"Good," Kyle said breathing out a sigh of relief, "I'll see you at home, okay?" (Tess is living with the Valenti's at this point.)

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her arms under Max's questioning gaze.

"Okay, see you then." He walked off muttering under his breath about what got into Liz.

Max led Tess back to their bench, helping her to sit down, wrapping his arms around her once again, taking in her radiating warmth. "What was Kyle talking about?" he asked, looking Tess in the eye, "What attacks?"

I'll leave it there for now. But I'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chappy!

Max led Tess back to their bench, helping her to sit down, wrapping his arms around her once again, taking in her radiating warmth. "What was Kyle talking about?" he asked, looking Tess in the eye, "What attacks?"

"Nothing," Tess murmured, taking comfort in Max's presece, "Nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"Tess," Max said, directing her gaze towards himself, "Tell me."

Tess sighed, "Do you remember anything about Antar?" Max nodded, it was slowly coming back to him since last night. "Do you remember anything about marriage?" He nodded slightly, that part was still a little fuzzy. "Well…on Antar divorce is non existant…it's not that it isn't allowed or anything, it's just that no one gets one." Max's puzzled look made her continue. "When two people are married…their…their souls are joined."

There, she said it.

She sighed again, "A couple has to undergo so many tests and rituals to make sure that their souls are right for each other and that nothing would happen to destroy the marriage, so that one can know where the other is, if they are ok, and feel the love. There are so many steps to take, but Ava and Zan breezed through it because none of the priests had ever seen two souls more right for each other and the ceremony was beautiful, nice and small, and our families showed up and…well we were married in record time." She chanced a look at Max, his eyes were glazed slightly as if he were remembering it too. "The ceremonies are designed to last lifetimes." She whispered as Max stared at her. "They transcend time…even death and cloning…"

She faded off, snuggling into Max as realization dawned on him. "I made you sick." He said.

"No!" Tess exclaimed sitting up, "You didn't remember, it wasn't your fault." He looked at her, and she looked away, "I made myself sick. If I had only forgotten the ceremony or the binds of the soul, I wouldn't have had such a hard time dealing with Liz or letting you go…" His hold tightened around her, "Every time I saw you with Liz, the binds reminded me that you were techinically cheating, which injured my soul. You were fine because, even though you didn't remember the link, I loved you. But you…you didn't love me and that hurt me. Not only emotionally, but physically, spiritually, mentally…It actually got so bad that I'd pass out, or throw up, or have some sort of weird attack…kind of like a heart attack…"

She stopped when Max brought her closer to him, "Oh…my…God…" He trailed, "I can't believe I…and that you…I made you…"

"Max" she said directing his gaze this time, "It wasn't your fault, you didn't remember."

"But I should have noticed how sick you were getting!"

"Yes you should," She said, laughing at his stunned look, "But it is in the past, we need to move on. The only important thing is that you remember now and we'll be okay…I'll be okay."

Max looked into her eyes, seeing the truth. He couldn't change the past, he could only accept it and learn from it. And boy did he have a lesson today. He would never take Tess for granted **ever **again, nor would he let her out of his sight, yell at her, be angry, be jealous, be cruel…

"Max…"Tess whispered, nearly asleep, "What are we going to do about Liz?"

To this, Max just laughed and joined his love in sleep.

The End


End file.
